Soulmates?
by Kenny fablehaven
Summary: All dragons have soulmates. Someone that is meant for them. Someone that they'd do anything for, and go to the end of the earth to protect. Gavin Rose is no different.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Mate?

Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven.

Summary: All dragons have soulmates. Someone that is meant for them. Someone that they'd do anything for, and go to the end of the earth to protect. Gavin Rose is no different.

A/N: If it's not obvious enough this is Gavendra (honestly when do I ever do anything else). Sorry I haven't written anything in the last couple of weeks, I've had huge writer's block. I hate writers block soooo much. I shall prevail for the sake of gavendra.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kendra was in the attic, reading The Fault In Our Stars for about the fifty millionth time. What could she say, she loved the book. That was until her grandmother called her down,"Kendra, Agad is here and has some news for us."

Kendra's brow furrowed. What could possibly be going on? She quickly climbed down the stairs.

Kendra sat down on the couch.

"What's the news," she asked.

"Well, I'm guessing you don't know what dragon mates are, do you?" Agad questioned.

"Not the slightest clue," Kendra responded, confused.

"Every dragon has one. It's ,in a nut shell, a soulmate. These dragons usually meet them in their lifetime, and after that the only thing that matters them is that person. They are highly protective and etcetera. I think y'all get the point," Agad explained.

Seth rolled his eyes, "and what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," Agad hesitated, "what if I told you a notorious demonic dragon came back to life."

Grandma paled, Seth and Warren groaned, Vanessa started muttering about stupid magic never giving her a break, Tanu buried his face into his arm, Maddox started screaming about revenge, Bracken growled and started a rant about traitors, Kendra started mumbling an intense string of cuss words. All the while Agad just sat there, chuckling nervously.

"Oh and said dragons has a mate as well," Agad added when they were done.

"So what," Bracken said, dryly.

"Are you seriously that thick? I mean seriously does your brain actually consist of sparkles," Vanessa answered. "Actually don't answer that."

"So who is this person?" Warren asked, trying to stop his friend and girlfriend's constant bickering.

"Kendra," Agad answered simply.

"How can you be sure?"

"He told me."

"And you believed him," Kendra stated sarcastically.

"Well after some truth potion, yeah. Point is Kendra I'm not going to try and keep Navorog from his mate, and I advise Bracken to do the same," Agad justified.

Bracken gave him a look that very clearly said 'In that sniveling piece of dirt's dreams'.

Warren cleared his throat, "So what did you do?"

"I brought him here."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dun dun dun

Read and review.

Also tell me my readers how horribly wrong you want Gavin and Bracken's first meeting to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: quite the cat fight

Disclaimer: sorry, I could never pull off that fablehaven stuff.

A/N: thank you guest, guest, and Cosplaygirl2002 for your wonderful reviews. I'm sorry for my lack of detail, and as for denial I ain't done yet. I don't really think fairy magic will come in this chapter, but maybe later. The meeting shall be horrible. Once again I thank my beautiful reviewers. Read and review my wombats. Lol that's what my friend called her readers once. Also I apologize in advance for all the cussing in this chapter. I don't usually use much cursing in my writing, but I thought this called for some.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What?!" Kendra screeched, "you brought that damn traitor here." She slammed her chair back several feet.

"Look, Kendra it's not like I had any reason not to. We can trust him. I wouldn't have brought him here if we couldn't. He cares for you quite a bit. He loves you," Agad said with raised hands.

"No he bloody doesn't love me. He's just lying. Again," Kendra retorted.

The rest of fablehaven was staring wide eyed at Kendra and Agad. Looking back and forth at the two. Most of them had never heard Kendra use even slightly foul language, and those who had rarely did. Needless to say, they were all sort of shocked.

Meanwhile Gavin was waiting outside wincing at Kendra's words. He knew very well it would hard to win Kendra over or gain her trust, but it really didn't make this any easier.

"No he bloody doesn't love me. He's just lying. Again."

Kendra's words rang out throught the yard and into the woods.

Gavin couldn't take it anymore. He swung open the door.

"Yes Kendra I do. I love you, Kendra. I love you to the moon and back fifty million times over" Gavin declared, walking in the door, staring at Kendra intently.

Bracken's eyes narrowed in hatred for this dark haired man who just declared his love for his girlfriend.

Bracken stood up and stormed over to Gavin. He got right in his face then screamed at him, "Well, maybe you should have thought of that before you tried to kill her."

Gavin shoved him,"Look I don't care who the hell you are, but I'm pretty sure you weren't there, and I know you don't know shit."

Warren discreetly got out a video camera, and whispered to Seth, "Now this is some good stuff."

Seth nodded happily.

Bracken shoved him back, "What other shit is there for me to know? You've done nothing but hurt her, now you think you can just show up and say you love her."

Gavin's eyes seemed to glow. He pinned Bracken to the wall, grabbing his shirt in the process, "Listen, Fairy princess, you can't tell me anything I don't know about what I did, but you still can't tell me what I can and can't do. Yes, maybe I did hurt her, yes it was wrong ,yes I am an asshole, but guess what I was still there then for her, I still made her happy at one point or another. She loved me once. Maybe she hates me now, maybe she forgot all about me, but I still love her, and I'll fight to the ends of the earth for her."

"That escalated quickly," Vanessa muttered.

"Yes it did. It's bueatiful," Warren whispered back.

"Are videoing this?" Vanessa hissed.

"Yep."

Bracken was about to open his mouth to retort back, but Kendra cut him of.

"Gosh, you two are acting like children! Gavin let go of Bracken! Both of you shut up! Bracken, he doesn't need a rundown of what happened he was freaking there! Gavin, he knows where he was!" She shouted. Gavin reluctantly let go of Bracken's shirt. Bracken just sort of stood there, mouth agape.

"Seriously I'm surrounded by idiots," Kendra muttered to herself as she rubbed her temples. She stormed up the stairs.

"What just happened," Tanu asked, dumbfounded.

"They both just successfully managed to piss Kendra off," Trask answered with a shrug.

"Atleast this time I'm not the childish idiot," Seth spoke gleefully.

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

Mr. Sorenson cleared his throat, "Kendra's right ,you two, that was unbelievably immature. Anyways, Gavin you can stay in the guest room for now."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Many more catfights to come. They're so fun to write. How bad do you want Gavin's reaction to be he figures out Kendra's going out with him.

Review my lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: hope

Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven.

Guest: of course I'm not finished. I am quite evil, aren't I.

Guest: I'm defiantly glad that you liked it.

Guest: He finds out, probably in the next chapter. I shall go on, patience grasshopper.

Guest: what's there to what about?

Madi: I'm very glad you like my story. Having people say things like that makes me all happy inside. Afraid no can do on making Kendra and Bracken end up together, this is a gavendra story, sorry. There will be a bit of brackendra, though.

Ashley: I'm glad you prefer Gavin, too. Gavendra shippers are so hard to come by. Of course she'll end up with Gavin.

Guesting: I'm glad I made you laugh. Hmmmm ,explosions, I'll take that into consideration. Does now count as soonish.

Guest: Do you mean the stories horrible or make it horrible.

Angel of Despair818: why thank you, I try. Humor is my baby.

Inkstainedhands1177: I'm glad you find my story entertaing.

AnnaR5: I love your suggestions. I love suggestions. Thank you.

Guest: of course I'll make more, silly.

A/N: I love you my amazing reviewers (in a non creepy way)! Sorry for the long wait. My creative juices are just aren't flowing like they usually do. In this chapter Gavin gets somewhere with Kendra. Not far at all, but he's inched one tiny little step further.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kendra was lying on the roof, listening to her collection of music. She was just in the middle of an All Time Low ballad when a body plopped down next to her. She turned to see a familiar boy, looking at her.

"Hey Kendra," Gavin greeted quietly.

"Hello Navorog," she responded coldly.

Gavin rubbed the back of his neck. "Call me Gavin?" He asked, "Please."

Kendra just glared at him. It felt weird to call him Navorog, it always had, but she would never let him know that.

Gavin sighed, "I'm so sorry, Kens."

Then Kendra blew up, "Sorry! Sorry! You did not just tell me you were sorry. I hate to break it to you, Navorog," she put extra emphasis on his name, earning her a flinch, "but sorry won't fix a thing! Sorry will not bring back Dougan!"

She made a move to leave, but he grabbed her hand, and pulled her back down. "I know what I did was really messed up. I know nothing I can say or do can change that, but I wish I could. If I could I would go back in time, I would never have hurt you, I would have just got up the nerve and told you I loved you. I did love you and I always will." By the end of his statement a few tears had slipped down his face.

Kendra didn't really know what to tell the crying dragon. What was she supposed to say? So she just sort of looked at him for a minute.

"Gavin..." She started then stopped just as quickly. Kendra had always sucked at words. He looked at her with his brown orbs. Little glimmers of hope, shining in them. She sighed, "I've missed you."

Gavin didn't really know what she meant by that, but he could tell she wasn't going to explain.

Kendra offered him an earbud, a sign of momentary peace. Gavin took it gladly. They just sort of sat there listening to the notes and the rythems for a while. As the sun dipped down in the sky, and the night took over.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-The next day-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gavin was wondering through the woods. He didn't really know what he was doing, but it was nice out there.

He had passed by the staytrs playing tennis. They didn't notice him luckily. He wasn't really in a tennis mood.

He continued on until he got where the forgotten chapel used to be. He knew Kendra would love it there. With all the flowers covering the ruins.

He wondered how long it had been since she had come here? Hmmmm... this place might stir up bad memories for her. Considering she took out a witch and a demon here. But it was still very pretty here

Gavin pondered this for a while before he finally decided to attempt to get her to come here with him.

Gavin stood up with a grin plastered to his face, and made his way back to the house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Again, so sorry for the long wait. What do you think will happen when Gavin gets back. *hint hint* *evil laughter*


End file.
